The establishment of the Michigan Small Animal Imaging Resource (MSAIR) four years ago at the University of Michigan has proved extremely successful. During this time, the MSAIR facility has doubled in overall space and is scheduled to double in size again with a concurrent move to the new Biomedical Science Research Building which will be the focal point of the University of Michigan Medical School. This is part of an expanding Life Sciences Initiative within Michigan which emphasizes collaborative, intellectual innovation and multidisciplinary research. This facility will also house a state-of-the-art vivarium that has been planned to be integrated together with the MSAIR. Furthermore, the number and types of imaging modalities available for users has dramatically increased during the initial funding of the MSAIR. This includes the addition of a horizontal bore 9.4 tesla MRI system with microgradient coils, addition of two in vivo bioluminescent imaging systems, addition of two microPET systems available for imaging of rodents and monkeys, addition of a fluorescent imaging system and finally, inclusion of a MicroCT system. The number of cancer investigators who have utilized the MSAIR during the initial funding period has also seen remarkable growth (5-fold), thus making an important impact in cancer research. The objectives of this current proposal are to: 1) Acquire a combined SPECT/CT device capable of scanning both mice and rats. 2) Recruit a radiochemist to the MSAIR for synthesis of custom PET/SPECT probes. The addition of a radiochemist dedicated to assisting MSAIR users with labeled probes for both PET and SPECT will fulfill a need expressed by many investigators. 3) Provide Core services in molecular biology for the production of custom recombinant protein probes and recombinant cell lines. 4) Initiate a training laboratory and lecture workshop for training investigators in the use of imaging technologies for cancer research. The overall focus of this proposal is to provide a shared resource and the tools which allow cancer researchers to incorporate state-of-the-art imaging technologies into their individual research interests. Moreover, the MSAIR has become a central, diverse and dynamic resource facility wherein exchange of techniques and ideas can occur, which fosters productive interdisciplinary collaborations in cancer research. [unreadable] [unreadable]